Cher Regulus
by Pimy
Summary: Supposons que Regulus Black, dix ans, écrive une lettre à son lui-même futur. Supposons, toujours, que plusieurs années après, Regulus, ayant grandit et vécu, retombe et lise cette même lettre. Ses impressions, ses regrets, en quelques mots.


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur HPF, organisé par Dunne._

_Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à Mme Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Regulus Black rangeait les dernières affaires qui traînaient encore dans sa chambre lorsque son regard fut attiré par trois lettres tracée d'une écriture enfantine. Les trois mêmes lettres qu'il venait d'inscrire quelques minutes auparavant sur un autre morceau de parchemin.

_R. A. B._

Ces trois initiales, écrites à l'encre verte, semblaient le narguer, et il saisit le papier sur lequel elles se trouvaient. Une enveloppe. En regardant de plus près, Regulus reconnu son écriture. Quand l'avait-il écrite ? Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Peu à peu la curiosité prenait le pas sur la froide détermination qui l'avait animé jusque là.  
Et pourtant il hésitait encore. Il avait fait son choix, il était décidé, alors à quoi bon lire ce qui semblait être une lettre écrite des années plus tôt ? Ça ne changerait rien à ce qui l'attendait. Néanmoins, l'envie, le besoin de savoir étaient trop forts. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et lentement, presque solennellement, décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre.

_« Cher Regulus,_

_Voilà, c'est peut-être idiot d'écrire une lettre que tu ne liras sans doute jamais, mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Mère est très, très en colère, Père ne veut plus parler à personne, et Sirius... Sirius n'est plus là._  
_Depuis hier il est à Poudlard, et il a été envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu imagines la réaction de Père et de Mère ! Enfin, tu t'en souviens, je veux dire._  
_Mère s'est mise à crier partout et je me suis fait tout petit. Tu sais comme elle me fait peur quand elle est en colère._  
_Elle n'arrête pas de dire que Sirius va avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle l'appelle le "traitre". Mais c'est toujours mon frère, non ? Même si il se moquait souvent de moi, il n'a jamais été méchant ! Et même des fois il me défendait contre Mère._  
_Et depuis hier, elle répète tout le temps qu'elle "fonde de grands espoirs" en moi, et que je dois être digne des Black. J'aimerais la rendre fière, mais tu crois que j'en suis capable ? Je ne sais pas comment faire, et puis j'ai un peu peur..._  
_Oh, Regulus, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais tu sais que Père dis toujours que ce n'est pas convenable, alors je me retiens aussi fort que je peux. Ce n'est pas très facile._  
_J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, pour me dire ce que je dois faire..._

_Regulus, 10 ans. »_

Au fil de la lecture, les mots s'étaient fait plus rapides, plus fluides, entrainant Regulus dans un tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions qui le laissait plus vide que jamais après cette fin abrupte.  
Puis, petit à petit, alors qu'il laissait errer ses yeux au hasard sur les mots, son cerveau se remit en marche.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ? Où étaient passées ces années de jeunesse, d'insouciance dont il aurait du profiter joyeusement comme les autres enfants de son âge ? Ces années qu'il avait vécues dans une excitation macabre, une fascination morbide. Il avait suivi des chemins tout tracés qu'on lui avait montré, sans se poser de questions. C'était tellement plus facile.

_...je dois être digne des Black._ Il avait eu tant de pression de la part de ses parents... Eux qui attendait de lui d'être le fils prodige qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé en Sirius, de perpétuer leur lignée, d'être un Black.  
Mais non, c'était de la mauvaise foi. Il devait bien reconnaître que cette ambition émanait aussi de lui : qui avait rêvé de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Qui avait été fasciné par cette magie que l'on n'apprenait pas à l'école ? Lui, seulement lui.

_J'aimerais la rendre fière, mais tu crois que j'en suis capable ?_ Oui, Walburga Black avait été fière, Regulus l'avait bien vu dans les regards qu'elle lui lançait parfois. Alors pourquoi ces mêmes regards le dégoutaient-il de plus en plus ? Il avait obtenu sa fierté, mais à quel prix ?  
Quant à ce qu'il allait faire, qu'en penserait-elle ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle lui fit mal malgré tout. Non, sa mère ne serait pas fière. Elle le trouverait idiot, stupide, irréfléchi... mais pas noble, ni digne de leur nom.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne devrait rien en savoir.

_Sirius est parti. _Un poids vint se loger dans sa poitrine et le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour oublier ces mots, ses mots, douloureux et pires encore que le souvenir de la colère de sa mère ou du silence de son père. Sirius était-il resté son frère ? Parce que oui, Regulus l'avait admiré, cet aîné que ses parents avaient tant loué, ce frère dont le courage n'avait jamais failli. Contre cela, que valaient ces dernières années partagées entre jalousie et rancune, mépris et envie ? Au fond, il avait vu juste : Sirius avait toujours été son frère, au plus profond de son cœur.

Mais pour Sirius qui était-il ? Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et il pâlit. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Oh, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait tout gâché. Mais à présent, il aurait tout donné pour que Sirius ne soit pas parti, pour qu'il n'ait pas rompu ce lien fraternel qui les unissait jadis.

Comment leur famille avait-elle pu se déchirer à ce point, en si peu de temps ? Et pourquoi les regrets étaient-ils si douloureux ? Regulus avait l'impression d'étouffer.

À travers cette courte lettre, il avait lu ses espoirs, ses espérances, ses confidences, et ça lui avait fait mal, mais il était décidé. Plus que jamais. Ces mots résonnant de candeur et d'innocence enfantine n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination un peu plus, lui donnant un élan et une ferveur nouvelle : il allait se racheter, tout donner pour réparer ses erreurs. Tout. Sa vie.  
Et dans les désillusions parmi lesquelles il se noyait déjà, une dernière lueur l'atteignit, faisant naître un faible sourire sur son visage : l'espoir qu'il rendrait Sirius fier de lui, de son frère.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et à aller voter (pas forcément pour moi, of course), ici : www . hpfanfiction . org / forum / viewtopic . php?f=15&t=6267_


End file.
